Faking My Own Suicide
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: I cried silent tears of sadness. I walked up to the podium.The setting was dreary, it was a dark day,it was raining,there were tears all around,but the most from me.I felt as if a piece of me had died and went along with Puck. THX to TheREALTricksterQueen


**This story was inspired/song was given by The REAL Trickster Queen! She recommended this AMAZING song, and now I'm using it! So thanks to her, and enjoy this ONESHOT!**

SPOV

I cried silent tears of sadness. I walked up to the podium. The setting was dreary, it was a dark day, it was raining, there were tears all around, but the most from me. I felt as if a piece of me had died and went along with Puck.

I grabbed the microphone. I looked back at his coffin. "I- I don't have much to say… but I guess, I guess I'd say that Puck, Puck was- he was…" I breathed deeply, "An amazing person. If you'd dig past the sarcasm, the pranks and his smell," This got a laugh, but I still held the piece of cloth from his jacket in my pocket, "well, underneath was a great guy, he loved my little sister, like she was his sister, he loved my family, and most of all… he loved me…" tears rolled down my cheeks, "And I only wish that I had seen it sooner." I looked down, my messy blonde hair cascading over my face, "but it's too late now…" I choked on that sentence. I looked down at the shining ring on my finger.

*FLASHBACK*

"_GO Sabrina! Go!" The messy blonde fairy yelled at me as we fought off a 3 story tall dragon._

"_No! No I won't leave you here Puck!" I screamed through cascading tears._

_"Sabrina, you have to go. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Just know. Know that I love you." And then, with one fatal swoop of a claw, the dragon killed him. I didn't actually see it, but I know it happened. I turned right before the dragon's hand closed the distance between it and Puck. And I ran. I ran faster than I've ever run. As I ran I thought about his final words. 'I Love You.'_

_*FLASHFORWARD*_

I was about to walk off the podium and sit down to mourn, when 'Faking My Own Suicide' by Relient K, came blasting throughout the backyard.

"-Faking my own suicide

Because I know you love me

You just haven't realized

I'm faking my own suicide,

They'll hold a double funeral

Because a piece of you will die along with me-"

I looked around, bewildered. I saw a wisp of dirty blonde hair. A flash of green sparkling eyes pierced my own eyes. Then a grin, bigger than ever, walked up the aisle, getting closer, and closer, and closer. A grin appeared on my own face, but I was still confused.

"Surprise Grimm!"

"Wha- I- you-"I stammered.

"Enough said, when do you want to have the wedding?" He grinned. I looked down at the still shining ring that circled my left ring finger. **(AN: Random note, a bit obvious name huh?)**

"how are you?" I turned around and stared at the cherry wood casket before me, "You're alive!" I smiled hugely. **(AN: Who knew that was a word?) ** I ran into his open arms.

"Yup, I 'faked my own suicide' well actually it wasn't a suicide, it was more of a tragically heroic death, but still, I'm ALIVE!" We both grinned. I could see my sister and my mother smiling happily, while my dad was sulking in the back of the crowd.

For the next 4 hours we all celebrated, mom, Daphne, Granny Relda, Elvis, Mr. Canis/Tobias Clay, Tatiana, and yes, even dad.

We laughed, we, well, I cried, I was a bit upset with him still, faking his death, but, if he didn't well, he wouldn't be the Puck I know, and love.

**Well? What did you think? In this Sabrina and Puck are both about 21-ish and Daphne is like 16. Henry and Veronica are, uh, well, older. And Granny Relda is-**

**Granny Relda: Oh no you don't! *Tackles me***

**Me: AGH! *Runs away while talking* Um, well thanks to the great and awesome The Real Trickster Queen, who gave this idea to me as a seed, I just helped it blossom into a beautiful flower! If you'd like me to write a Songfic for you with a song that you've had in mind for a while, just PM me, and I'll try my best to make a story with it!**

**MMM**


End file.
